Kazemaru Haruka's Drabbles
by Agent-Ayu
Summary: Drabbles based around KazemaruHaruka's life with her friends and her past life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Drabbles based on prompts from the SMRP on Tumblr. Also I don't own any of the characters, except all the characters that were not in the series and this story.

**Author's Note:** Prompt from CelestialMoonQueen [The End - I'll write about my character dying in your character's arms (or vice-versa).]

Also to all my ATLA readers, I know I'm long over due for updates on GWWR and Wanted. Especially GWWR. I haven't forgotten about you, it's the muse and having it concentrate on them. More explanation in those respective story's Author's Notes.

* * *

Chaos. Chaos everywhere. The people of Earth was attacking the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl's army and the Shintennou were the ones leading the fight. Usually any domestic disputes were handled by the Inner Senshi, the princess's guard, but to be summoned here by Queen Serenity... it was more than the Inner Senshi could handle.

The palace was being destroyed as more and more enemies came rushing through the kingdom killing anyone that crossed their path. "WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted as she attacked several enemies and ran past their now fallen corpses. She came to a halt at the horror she saw before her.

Her princess was dead along with the Earth prince. Her queen was on the ground crying over the lose of her daughter. How did it come to this? Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto rarely had any interactions with the Inner part of the kingdom due to their jobs. But they had come to know their princess and queen as expected of them. Occasionally they able to leave their posts for official events where their presence was necessary as the princesses of their home planets.

She didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheek at the sight before her. Due to the slight numbness she almost didn't see the enemy creeping up towards her queen. Without hesitance Uranus charged towards her queen to push her out of the way. "Look out!"

A sharp pain went through her abdomen as she pushed her queen out of harms way. Uranus raised her sword and shouted, "Space Sword Blaster!" Killing the enemy who dared to attack her queen. Her mouth was beginning to fill with the bitter metallic taste of blood.

Uranus could hear her name being called, her true name, as someone wrapped their arm around her and held on her wound. Her vision began to blur as breathing became harder and harder. She grabbed hold of her queen's hand and squeezed it. "I regret nothing my queen. I'm your loyal guardian to you and your daughter. I will always protect you forever no matter which lifetime." She felt tears on her cheeks, whether they were her's or Queen Serenity's.

Slowly as conscious began fade and her breathing becoming more and more shallow. She died in her queen's arms with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer from Chapter 1 still applies

**A/N: **Prompt from Submarine-Violin-Tide [Rage - I'll write about my character getting angry at your chracter (or vice-versa) and Hold Me - I'll write our characters comforting each other.]

* * *

"What the hell?"

Haruka had just come home from one of the practice races to see her duffle bag sitting outside on the doorstep. The last time this happened it meant that Michiru was kicking her to the couch. What did she do this time to be exiled from her shared bedroom?

She grabbed her duffle bag and stormed up to her shared bedroom. When she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. Michiru had locked the door. Haruka then knocked on the door. "Michiru, open the door, please. Why am I being kicked to the couch?"

It really didn't make sense. It couldn't have been from the flirting she did with her fans. Michiru said she was allowed to flirt since at the end of the day Haruka only shared a bed with her partner. When Michiru finally opened the door Haruka's second duffle bag was shoved into her chest.

"Hey! At least talk to me! I may be blonde, but those dumb blonde jokes rarely apply to me."

"Go check the sink!" Michiru replied coldly before slamming the bedroom door shut and walking past Haruka.

Haruka smacked her forehead. She forgot to do the dishes again. "Isn't this a bit over the top? I had a very good excuse last time. I admit I'm very much in the wrong this time." The racer followed her partner until they were in front of the music room.

"If you don't mind, I like to be alone now." Without saying anything else Michiru slammed the door in Haruka's face.

She stood outside the music room until she hear the sound of the Stradivarius playing in a very uncomfortable angry melody. Haruka was deeper in the dog house than she originally expected. Now she had to figure out what she was going to do to get out of this mess.

A couple of hours later, Haruka was back up in front of the music room. The melody that was being played now wasn't as uncomfortable as it was earlier, but Haruka could tell that Michiru was still upset with her. She knocked on the door and wait for Michiru to stop playing, if she did. Thankfully the aquanette did stop playing. The door opened and was close to being shut just as fast if Haruka didn't place her foot in the opening.

The racer winced in pain before speaking up. "I bring offerings for a truce! Well, more like I had to come close to begging our daughter to help, but please I'm sorry I forgot to do the dishes before going to the tracks! Hotaru helped me bake the cookies for you. And by help I mean I promised that she could eat two cookies after they finished so she could bake them for me. I'm already in trouble with you, I didn't want to get into more trouble with you by accidentally burning the kitchen or worse the house."

Haruka kept on rambling not away that Michiru was trying hard not to laugh. What the senshi of wind didn't realize is that she had a little bit of flour in her hair and some batter on her shirt. Michiru took the plate of chocolate chip cookies and the cup of milk from her partner's hands and placed them on a nearby table. The senshi of sea wrapped her arms around her partner's mid-section.

"Alright, you're forgiven _this_ time. But you better remember to do the dishes unless it's an utmost important emergency. Next time you might be as lucky and be forced to sleep in the garage instead of the couch." Haruka laughed nervously at that comment. It was nice to be able hold her partner and be held. She never liked it when they fight even if it was something small. "Oh, and Ruka? If Hotaru's appetite is spoiled, you're still sleeping on the couch."

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer from Chapter 1 still applies

**A/N: **Prompt from Anon [Dear Mom]

* * *

Dear Mom,

How have you been? Are you still watching over Dad and I? What am I saying, of course you are. Are you sad that Dad and I haven't talked to each other in years? I mean really talked to each other?

Hopefully that'll change now. You've seen what I had been going through in the last seven years since you began watching over us. So much fun and exciting things have happened. Quite a few instances probably had you really worried about me, huh?

I'm sorry for making you worry. On the bright side, I'm not alone anymore. I've made so many friends who I'm willing to fight to keep as friends for the rest of my life, I found love and will never give her up, I have a family that the four of us formed together, and I'm really happy.

Don't worry, Dad will always be included and part of my family if he chooses to be. Some other kids hate their single parent through time. I don't hate Dad, we just don't know what to say to each other. We were and sometimes still lost on what to do since you began watching over us.

If it helps ease your worries, I recently started making more of an effort to spending time with Dad and talking to him. I'm sure you know why. That fight with Galaxia... I don't think I have ever been so conflicted and terrified in my life. After everything Michiru and I had to do, it did make me realize that I don't want to leave Dad alone. He was hurt badly and was very lost without you for a while. I don't want to imagine what would happen to him if suddenly he didn't even hear about me, from me, or able to get ahold of me.

He knows something is up, but he has respected my wishes on not being able to tell him what it is exactly. I'm slowly easing him in for him to get to know my family and other friends. They can be quite energetic as you know.

I think Dad would really like Hotaru too. Maybe he can dot on her more than I already do so I don't get in trouble with Setsuna so much about dotting our daughter. What do you think of Michiru? Could you possibly give me some sort of sign what you think? Or have you already before I even asked that question? Dad did give me the ring he gave you when he proposed to you. It felt random at the time when we were meeting, but he said it was only right that I kept it when I told him about Michiru.

How do yo mothers do that? Always know what your children wants or needs. Michiru and Setsuna have that down easily when it comes to Hotaru. There's a reason why I'm 'papa'. Soon I'll tell Dad I use him as influence for how I raise Hotaru, I'm sure he'll really like that. Oh, yeah! I also found the jar of paper stars we made together when I was a kid! I'm sure Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna would like to get involved with this too. Keeping up the family tradition. I love you, Mom. And I miss you so much every day.

With all my love,

Haru


End file.
